


All the Joys of Winter

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack’s always helping Bunny with Easter, so, in an effort to get closer to his mate/boyfriend/other half/whatever you want to call it, Bunnymund decides to give winter a try. Tobogganning, snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels: the works. Just the two of them, being both lovey-dovey and still trying to get one up on each other.Then the other Guardians join in. And Jamie, Sophie and the other kids. Now there’s not a private moment to be had.Just some romantic and family fluff where everyone’s having fun. And Jack thinks it’s a job well-done when they all go home tired and happy.Bonus points for sneaking kisses behind trees, and getting caught every time."Bunny hopes his hiding place is good, because he wants Jack to be the one to find him. Fluff and kissing.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	All the Joys of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/20/2016.

Bunny leaned back against a tree, gulping in deep breaths of icy cool air. Behind the tree line, deep blue shadows lay on the snow between the trees, overpowering the light of the setting sun, and giving an excellent hiding place for someone with fur in white and gray, like himself. He’d never noticed how he could fit in with the literal appearance of winter, before, and it wasn’t as if the day that had just passed had allowed him much time to think about it, either. He and Jack had _planned_ to spend a little time getting Bunny used to the joys of winter, but when he was outside Jack accumulated friends as fast as the ground beneath him accumulated snowflakes, and soon enough a little, quiet introduction to winter had turned into a marathon of sledding, snowball fights, snow angels, fort building, and even tag and hide-and-seek played in the snow.  
  
And sure, Bunny couldn’t help himself from grumbling, a little—after all, now he was going to have to spend even more time out in the cold, and Jack’s attention was taken away from only him! But…well, the kids were amazed to see the Easter Bunny on a day off, and if Jack spotted him looking cold, he would swoop over to give Bunny a little kiss—which he claimed was “nipping at his nose” when they were inevitably caught. With that, and all the running around, the chilly air had soon become, if not pleasant, at least no longer one of his main concerns.  
  
He smiled, but didn’t laugh. He didn’t want to give away his hiding place right now, because he wanted Jack to be the one who found him and caught him. And the kids were getting really sneaky by this time; he could hardly hear them, even with _his_ ears.  
  
He swiveled them around, trying to get a better idea of where everyone was, when Jack rushed up to him with a _whoosh_ of air, slamming him against the tree trunk with what would have been, if the action had been gentler, simply a hug.  
  
“You’re it!” said Jack, wrapping around him like some kind of arctic octopus. He giggled, showing no intention of moving. “Whoops! Looks like you got me! Guess I’ll have to get you again!” The wind swirled around them both, tipping them over into the snow, with Jack underneath Bunny.  
  
“Jack!” Bunny tried to stand up, but it was hard to do while snow kept slipping underneath his paws, and Jack didn’t want him to move. “Okay, Jack, seriously—someone is going to—” Jack leaned up and kissed Bunny, deeply, entirely unlike the teasing nips he had been sneaking all day. “Someone is going to see,” Bunny said when Jack broke the kiss, though he no longer tried to get up.  
  
Jack laughed and carded his fingers through Bunny’s fur. “No, they’re not. It’s sunset. All the kids had to go home.” He smiled teasingly. “Were you having so much fun that you lost track of time?”  
  
Bunny was tempted to deny it—his first impulse was always to contradict Jack, to set off a stream of banter that looked like fighting to a lot of other people—but today, he hesitated just for a moment. He hesitated, and it was clear enough by the look in Jack’s eyes why he was finally wise enough this time to do so. He was hopeful, so hopeful that Bunny would have found some joy in winter, just as Jack had found a myriad of ways to love Spring. Jack hoped for this, because Winter was part of who he was, just as he was also Fun. It would hurt him, for Bunny to love him _despite_ the winter in him. And blind he was to not see it so clearly sooner.  
  
And, in any case—it _was_ true. Bunny had lost track of time, he had been so wrapped up in the game. “Guess so, Frostbite,” he says. “And I even almost—almost!—forgot about it being so cold.”  
  
Jack’s smile was purely joyous, just for a moment—Bunny wished he could see it better; it really was getting dark—and then mischief crept back in. “I guess it’s time to show you another fun part about winter, then,” he said. “Getting really really warm after being out in the cold all day.”  
  
Bunny hoped Jack wouldn’t think him too strange for passing up the opportunity to tease him about how cheesy that was in favor of returning, and more than returning, his kiss from before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys answered: “arctic octopus,” pffft. This is very sweet take on them.


End file.
